7_pieces_of_8_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Telepathic Neni
Rogue Types The Dancer * Name: Step Vibration * Trigger: Shaking fastly * Mana Usage: 5 * Limitation: Speed may need to be high to use correctly * Time Limit: 5 post rotations * Cooldown: 5 post * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage: +6 * Defense: +3 to endurance (While Active.) * Other effects/changes: N/A * Description: The user can vibrate extremely fast which can increase the number of things the Dancer can do. Number of attacks, Number of Speed, Ect. ect. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Step Vibration: Multi Striking * Trigger: During Step Vibration * Mana Usage: 2 per extra attack * Limitation: must have Step Vibration * Time Limit: N/A * Cooldown: N/A * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: User gets extra attacks * Description: Because of the quick vibrations it's almost really hard to see the hits the user does to you. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Step Vibration: Jack-Hammer * Trigger: During Step Vibration * Mana Usage: 10 * Limitation: N/A * Time Limit: N/A * Cooldown: 1 post rotation * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: +15 * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: Damage can increase with a weapon * Description: Increasing vibrations in punches will also increase the damage dealt when using this ability. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Sonar * Trigger: Releasing neni from mind as a sound * Mana Usage: 10 * Limitation: N/A * Time Limit: Once per Spar * Cooldown: Once Per Spar * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: Increases luck by +10 * Description: A loud sound distracts the Opponent/Targets Mind _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Basic Ability: Dance * Trigger: Dancing to Dodge * Mana Usage: N/A * Limitation: -2 luck * Time Limit: N/A * Cooldown: N/A * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: N/A * Description: Allows the Dancer to dance to dodge attacks (instead of dodging this abilities uses luck to dodge.) __________________________________________________________________________________ * Name:Meditation * Trigger: Closing your eyes and silently humming an omen such as "Ohme." * Mana Usage:25 * Limitation:N/A * Time Limit:N/A * Cooldown: Once per battle. * Recoil/after effects:N/A * Damage:N/A * Defense:N/A * Other effects/changes:N/A * Description: Heals you for 1D100 and removes all status effects.(Debuffs,poisons,bleed damage,ect. Soldier Types Telekeys Illusionist Support Types The Mentalist * Name: Pain Illusion * Trigger: Looking at opponent * Mana Usage: 10 * Limitation: Can only do to one person * Time Limit: 2 post rotation * Cooldown: 4 post rotations * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: N/A * Description: The ability to '''create a false feeling of pain. '''The Person who he is looking at can not move or do any abilities at all. All opponents abilities active before this attack are deactivated. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Basic Ability: Inducement * Trigger: Releases neni from mind to opponent's mind * Mana Usage: 10 per rotation * Limitation: Can't force people of higher levels to do things * Time Limit: 5 post rotations * Cooldown: 5 post rotations * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: N/A * Description: Forces Opponents to attack other opponents _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Inducement: Suicide * Trigger: Suicidal Thoughts * Mana Usage: 5 + 10 per post rotation * Limitation: N/A * Time Limit: 1 post rotation * Cooldown: 3 post rotations * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: The damage is the opponents strength and their weapons (if any) strength * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: Doesn't work on levels higher than you * Description: Cause the opponent to place damage on themselves _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Striking Fear * Trigger: Being a Higher level than your opponent * Mana Usage: 40 * Limitation: Opponent must be 5 levels under you or less. * Time Limit: 1 post * Cooldown: Once a battle * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: N/A * Defense: N/A * Other effects/changes: N/A * Description: Forces Opponents to ForceFit battle. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Emotion Inducement * Trigger: Pulling hand back and forth from their face. * Mana Usage: 20 * Limitation: N//A * Time Limit: 4 post rotations * Cooldown: 2 post rotations * Recoil/after effects: N/A * Damage: n/a * Defense: n/a * Other effects/changes: N/a * Description: Changing the emotion of an opponent can effect the way they fight in battle. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Mental Inducement * Trigger: Releases neni from mind to opponent's mind * Mana Usage: 10 per post * Limitation: Doesn't work while other inducements are active * Time Limit: Tll mana gives out * Cooldown: N/a * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: * Other effects/changes: * Description: Opponent can be caught in a type of mental illness. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Juggernaut Types The Force-Field * Name: * Trigger: * Mana Usage: * Limitation: * Time Limit: * Cooldown: * Recoil/after effects: * Damage: * Defense: * Other effects/changes: * Description Ranger Types The All-Seer Sniper Worshiper Types The Walker =